


It Stings

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Mermaid AU [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Ink curses biology, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he just wants to be close to the bf, its early and Error is not having it, jellyfish error is my favourite thing, let him cuddle his mans pls, more mergays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: Ink really wishes he could spend longer in his boyfriend's embrace.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error
Series: Maggic's Undertale Mermaid AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850452
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	It Stings

There were few places Ink would rather be than in his boyfriend’s arms, but the fact of the matter was that he just _couldn’t_ reside in them for as long as he wanted to, unless he wanted to risk not being able to swim for the next few hours. Error’s stinging venom was just like that, subtle enough that Ink was able to ignore it, but present enough for it to have very real effects on him if he was exposed to it for long periods of time.

Cuddled up sleeping together at night was one of those times where the venom would show its effect. Not in the moment, no, but _definitely_ by the time Ink woke up.

Ink groaned at the pale blue light filtering in through a hole in one of the rocks in the cavern Error called his home, guessing it to be no later than six in the morning. Although it was his day off, Ink shifted and decided it was time to move from his current position.

_Stars…_ Ink thought. _I can’t feel my tentacles…_ His chest and arms were riddled with pins-and-needles, but his spotted gray tentacles seemed to have received the worst of it.

“Go figure…” Ink whispered to himself as he looked down to where they lay, spread out and tangled with hundreds of string-fine yellow tentacles. Roused only slightly by the timbre of Ink’s voice, the other occupant of the bed shifted against his chest and muttered something unintelligible. A warm feeling shot through Ink’s chest at the sound and, although his brain was urging him to move away from the warmth wrapped around his middle, his heart was demanding something else much louder. Tightening his hold around his boyfriend’s back and nuzzling his face into the gelatinous mass that sat atop Error’s head like a hat, Ink sighed.

_Just a few minutes more…_

No matter how he tried, Ink found that he just couldn’t fall back to sleep. So, he settled for simply prolonging the cuddle session as he ran a hand up and down Error’s back, hating and loving the prickling feeling that rushed through his fingertips at the touch. When Error shifted again, and the bell that Ink was currently resting his chin on began to slowly drowsily pulse, Ink knew that the other was beginning to wake up. Internally, his logic cheered while his heart mourned the loss of an excuse to cuddle longer. Pressing a soft kiss to the multicoloured bell, Ink spoke.

“Morning, Ru…” He said, keeping his voice soft and low. “Did you sleep okay?”

Error let out a tired groan in response, eyes fluttering open the barest bit to squint at the incoming sunlight. “Fuck…It’s so fucking early…”

“Sorry…” Ink said. Then, quieter, more reluctantly, he asked: “Can you let me go?”

Error, although sleepy and incredibly comfortable in Ink’s arms, knew the reason behind that request and let his living body pillow shift away from him. Ink sighed as he moved back and away from the stringy mass of tentacles that was his boyfriend and sat up, shaking out his arms before kneading at the muscles of his own tentacles with the heels of his palms, hoping to bring feeling back into them.

“I don’t know why you keep on wanting to spend the night if you wake up like that every time.” Error grumbled as he pushed himself up, supporting his weight on one arm as he raised the other to rub tiredly at his eyes, head hanging low.

Ink pouted. “But I like cuddling you…and the contact of your skin isn’t so bad.”

“Then maybe try to keep those pesky wandering tentacles of yours _above_ my waist, squid.” Error said, laughing softly. “Or maybe we should just make do with cuddling during the day so you don’t have to deal with it for over eight hours straight.”

“I can’t control what they do when I’m asleep!” Ink whined. “And I like holding you while you sleep, I don’t want to give that up just ‘cause I wake up a little numb.”

“All you’re doing by saying that is encouraging me to be lazier and take naps during the day.”

Ink chuckled as he leaned closer to Error, reaching out a hand to slightly lift the other’s bell and expose his forehead and half lidded eyes, pressing a kiss to both. “You take naps already, love.”

Error hummed, catching Ink as he pulled away with a hand against the back of his neck and pulling him in for a proper kiss. Ink sighed as a shudder rolled down his spine, prolonging the kiss by resting his hands on Error’s shoulders, pressing into the touch eagerly.

“Guess I’ll just have to take more then.” Error mumbled when they parted, leaning away from Ink’s touch to fall back onto the bed with a groan. “I sure wouldn’t mind one right now…”

“Still sleepy?”

“Uh-huh…” Error said, yawning. “It’s too fucking early…and my head is too fucking heavy…”

Ink laughed. “That’s what you say _every_ morning.”

“’Cause it’s true _every morning._ ” Error said.

“It’s just because you’re a sleepy baby~.” Ink teased as he brushed a hand across Error’s bell, patting it gently once or twice, and giggling when it jiggled and bounced in response. When Error sent him an unimpressed look, Ink’s giggling evolved into laughter.

“What is with you and my head, moron?” Error said, snuggling back into the softness beneath him and trying to ignore Ink’s prodding fingers.

“’Cause it’s squishy~…” Ink said. “And soft. It’s like having a pillow attached to your head.”

“Yeah, except I can’t use it as one.” Error said, a smirk tugging at his lips. “No need to be _jelly_ , you’re a pretty comfortable pillow too.”

Ink laughed and fell back onto the bed, shoulders shaking. Ink’s chest tightened when Error rolled onto his side and reached out to hold Ink’s hand, grinning sweetly at him. Ink gave their joined hands a squeeze and lifted them to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of Error’s hand.

“Pretty sure the only _jelly_ here is you, hon.” Ink said.

The feeling was beginning to seep back into his tentacles, and they twitched towards Error even as he fought to stay where he was, knowing better than to worm back into his boyfriend’s embrace after such a short period of being away from it, no matter how much he wanted to.

They lay together in silence for a long moment after, enjoying the other’s presence and fighting back the urge to move closer, as they watched the room steadily brighten as the sun rose further in the sky above the surface. When little shadows remained, and the room was bright enough to navigate without a problem, Error pushed himself up from the bed and kissed Ink’s forehead, only slightly surprised to find that the squid had dozed off. Smiling to himself, he floated off the bed, deciding to get his day started even if his boyfriend was going to sleep a little longer.

“Sweet dreams, squidiot.” Error mumbled, sending one last glance over his shoulder before he drifted out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I was missing this jellyfish/squid duo so I had to write them again.  
> Have some soft morning cuddles y'all!  
> Ink: Caribbean reef squid  
> Error: Bluefire jellyfish  
> Hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3  
> -Maggic


End file.
